The family panda
by AmyMiniCooper
Summary: Family-centered. Think of the worst thing that has happened to you. Then double it. And double it again. The way you feel ?That's how Kurt and Blaine have felt for the last five years. How do you cope with the loss of a child? #klaineparents #brothers
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! This my first Klaine fanfiction. I hope you will like it. It's more centered on the family than romance. In this story they are both dads. They met in high school just like in Glee, graduated, went to college, got married and had kids. Like in the show but minus the breakups (I don't like the breakups). I apologize in advance for the mistakes mostly in grammar English is not my first language and though it is not really an excuse it is the only one I have. If you find mistakes don't hesitate to tell me and if there are too many I will probably try to get a beta (I'm opened for requests btw). If you have questions about the story don't hesitate but obviously I will not spoil anything. I can't tell you at which rate I will post chapters. It will depend on the success the story has and how the writing fits in my personal schedule.

* * *

 ** _These wounds won't seem to heal_** _  
_ ** _this pain is just too real_** _  
_ ** _there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Kurt Hummel didn't like surprises. He hated them. He had to admit though that life had given him a lot of good surprise.

At the age of sixteen, his dad surprised him with a superb Navigator. He loved this car obviously not only because he liked to show it off not only because it allowed him to impress Blaine on their first date but also because it came from his dad, the first real gift Burt had given him without an awkward smile or the phrase "I can't believe I bought a tiara to my son". That day Kurt really felt like closer to his dad that he had ever been. It was a beautiful surprise. A surprise that he was driving right now actually. He was going home after a day of work.

Another good surprise was the day he met the love of his life: Blaine Anderson. He had fallen in love with him the instant their hands had touched for the first time. Kurt had no words to describe how much he loved Blaine. Honestly, sometimes he would wake up watching him sleep for hours and then ask himself: _What have I done to be so lucky?_ Truly Blaine was his everything and the biggest surprise life had given him.

Another good surprise in his lifetime had been Blaine's proposal- _the best proposal ever_. His fiancée was such a perfectionist sometimes Kurt had to force him to slow down. But when he said _yes_ to Blaine on those stairs at Dalton, the place they met, when Blaine put the ring on his finger and kissed him as if it were the first time, Kurt had never felt so happy. He had felt the same thing when he had said "I do" on their wedding day. At this moment he had realized that life had put amazing surprises on his way.

The last good surprise that life had given Kurt was his son, Liam. He was perfect and Kurt had truly felt his life complete when the nurse had given him this little baby five years ago, wrapped in his tiny blue blanket. At that moment he and Blaine had felt so happy. Kurt remembered saying that day that life couldn't get more beautiful. And he was right. It couldn't.

Kurt would lie if he said that life had only given good surprises. To be honest, sometimes he wondered if there was some kind of bitch up there who hated him and decided to put horrible stuff on his way.

At the age of eight, he had lost his mother. It was the hardest thing for the little boy he was, because she was not only an incredible mom. She was also his best friend, the person who understood him the most. That had stung.

Kurt has been bullied his whole boyhood for being who he was. But even if most of his days in high school were hell, he still had his friends in the glee club, his girlfriends and to be honest, his senior year had been quite bearable with Blaine by his side. They managed to never let those bullies ruin their lives or destroy their love for each other.

His first year in New-York had not been a piece of cake either. He had to work hard, sometimes harder than the others, to get what he wanted. Of course he had this wonderful internship in Vogue but back then all Kurt wanted was to get in NYADA. He wanted it so badly that he didn't realize that the career of his dreams was not on a stage like he always assumed but in a stylist's workshop. It took him a while to realize that NYADA was not what he was meant for. And this epiphany had led to a huge fight with his best friend Rachel, and to this day Kurt wasn't exactly sure that she had truly forgiven him. This whole year of questioning himself was very hard for him and for his relationship with Blaine, who had stayed in Lima to finish high school. But eventually they found a way to get through this year. And they were both willing to admit that this particular year had brought them closer and allowed them to fall even more in love with each other.

His dad's cancer had also been a very bad surprise. Of course Burt had always had health troubles like his heart condition but knowing that his mother had died from a cancer made this ordeal even more terrifying for Kurt. His dad never showed him that he was worried for his health. He had managed to stay calm and confident and it worked because he healed and was now as healthy as he could. But still if Kurt could erase this chapter of his life he would because no one deserved that fear of losing their father.

But if Kurt had to pick the worst moment of his life it would ironically be the day of Liam's birth. A funny paradox because it was supposed to be the most beautiful day of his life. But something had happened that same day, something that made Kurt and Blaine so miserable that they had to ask Burt and Carole to take care of their newborn son a few days after his birth because they were just not _able_ to take care of a baby at this moment.

During those days neither Kurt nor Blaine slept, ate or let go of each other's arms. It helped them not to break down in front of the doctors and the police officers when they were trying to understand how, why and most important _where_ had Noah Hummel-Anderson disappeared.

The story of Noah was the following. Their surrogate, Callie expected twins. The pregnancy went very well and she gave birth to two beautiful babies that Kurt and Blaine held for one minute. They had just the time to give them names before the nurse took the babies to drive them to the nursery and do some tests to make sure they were okay. Reluctantly, Kurt gave Liam and Blaine gave Noah to the nurses and the midwife. They went to share the good news to their families and friends who were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward. After dozens of congratulations, hugs and kisses and a couple of signatures, they decided to go back to their babies in the nursery. A nurse led them to the room which was full. Kurt remembered vividly what the nurse had said when approaching two of the nursery's cribs. " _Here's your babies gentlemen, hello Liam and hello N…wait…where is Noah?"_ One of the cribs, the one next to Liam's was empty. All that was left was one of the hospital birth bracelets labeled "Noah Hummel-Anderson", left in the crib. But Noah was gone. Their tiny newborn baby was gone.

Noah had been gone for almost five years.

Five years of investigations, leaded by their friend Noah Puckerman, head of NYPD and a good investigator. The day that they found out that their son had been kidnapped and that the chances of finding him would reduce over the years, Kurt and Blaine promised each other that they wouldn't give up and always try to find their missing son no matter what. But over time this promise was becoming increasingly difficult to keep because in the meantime Liam, their _other_ son was right there under their eyes, growing up, making his parents prouder every day. He was four-almost five, healthy, lovely and full of life. He had Kurt's ocean blue, soft curly ash blond hair and the same dimples and smile as Blaine. He was perfect.

Raising Liam helped the couple not to lose themselves and not to go crazy over this ordeal. Those five years had been tough. The police didn't even know if they were looking for a _living person_ or a corpse. However, they were betting more on the second option because nobody ever asked for a ransom. Blaine and Kurt were just tired. Thankfully they had Burt, Carole, their brothers, Finn and Cooper, all of their friends who supported them and were willing to help them to take care of Liam.

Liam was the star of the family. The young boy was polite, cute, always well-dressed -thank you Daddy Kurt- and talented. And it killed both Kurt and Blaine to think that even with this perfect little prince they were not complete. They still missed Noah, their baby. They hoped that he was still somewhere in this world and that someday they'd have the chance to see him again. It killed them to think otherwise. Every first time in Liam's life was accompanied with happy smiles and yet sad looks on their faces. It happened when Liam took his first step or when he said "Dada" for the first time. They wondered if Noah was already walking, talking or giggling or simply happy and alive. They were carrying a pain and a sorrow since almost five years and they didn't know if they would be able to fight forever.

They didn't know if they would be able to keep their promise to not give up. They simply didn't know.

And that was why Kurt Hummel hated surprises.

* * *

It was almost 8 pm when Kurt finally got home this Monday. He was a well-known designer in NYC with his own trend and shop. He designed wedding dresses. He had a bunch of trustworthy employees, an amazing business partner and his very own assistant. He was very happy with his career no matter what Rachel said but sometimes he had crazy days with lots of requests, clothes to design _and_ make. It was very important to Kurt to not let his job invade his life that's why he rearranged his schedules after Liam's birth so he could have more work at home and less at the shop. But now that Liam had started kindergarten Kurt had to return to a regular schedule for his work. Fortunately Blaine was a screenwriter for Broadway musicals, a job which required more time in the house and not so much at the theater which was totally fine for both of them.

When Kurt opened the door that night he found his son in his SpongeBob pajamas running throughout the living-room. Kurt grabbed the little monster screaming with his teasing tone "Ha! Gotcha little monster! What are doing buddy?"

"Daddy you need to help me!" Kurt frowned hugging his son who smelt chocolate shampoo.

"Help you for what pumpkin?"

"Daddy B disappeared! I can't find him" A normal person would worry at the sound of those words but Kurt knew his family too well not to guess what was going on.

"What do you mean you can't _find_ him baby?"

"We were playing hide and seek and I counted but I can't find Daddy B anymore…" The little boy pouted in his cutest way which made Kurt smile instantly. "I looked everywhere! I called him and everything and he didn't answer". Kurt dropped his son to the ground, took off his Marc Jacob's coat while his son explained to him his theory that Blaine cheated by getting out of the apartment.

"Okay buddy I'm going to help you find Daddy B but I'm pretty sure he didn't go outside. Do you know why?" Kurt asked while enveloping his beloved son in his arms. He liked how Liam fitted so well in his arms not too heavy but not too light weighted.

"Why?"

"Because Dad and I will _never_ leave you alone in the apartment. We'll always make sure that you're safe and we'll always protect you because you're our little prince and Daddy B and I would be devastated if something happened to you." Kurt truly meant those words and he knew that Blaine felt the same. They already lost one son, losing Liam would kill them.

"You and Daddy will always protect me?"

"Absolutely"

"You're like my super-heroes then!" Liam concluded with a joyful smile, thrilled to have two heroes for daddies.

"Exactly pumpkin, your personal and devoted superheroes. Now let's find Daddy because I missed him too". With his son clinging to his back like a baby monkey Kurt started to look for his husband. He started worrying when he didn't find him on his usual hiding places- under the desk in the office, behind the bed in their bedroom, behind the curtains in the dressing room- but he realized that one place had not been searched: the bathroom. The bathroom's door was indeed closed and when Kurt opened it and find the bath curtain drawn he smiled half-tired half-amused. Liam understood quickly and shouted "Daddy! Daddy B is in the bath! ".

Kurt opened the curtain, laughing at the cute sight of his fully dressed husband lying on the tub, dozed off, a book on his chest. Kurt wanted to rub tenderly Blaine's cheek to wake him up but Liam had another plan. He asked Kurt to drop him on the floor and jumped on Blaine's lap and screamed happily:" DAD! I found you! I won! " And waking up Blaine in a burst. "WHAT THE… Oh my God Liam…how did you found me?" asked Blaine rubbing his eyes like a child "Daddy K helped me!"

"Daddy…?" That's when Blaine noticed his beautiful husband who was standing next to the tub, arms crossed around his chest with a sweet, tender look for the two boys he loved the most.

"Oh my God, Kurt, honey I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. You're the one who will have sore muscles tomorrow. Liam, sweetheart how about you go pick up the toys you left all over the living-room and if you hurry, you'll have your bedtime story." Every time Liam and Blaine played hide and seek and Liam could not find his father, he gave up, played for a while hopping his father would be tired of hiding and would come out by himself. It worked most of the time.

Liam got out of the bathroom. He wouldn't miss his bedtime story for the world. It was the best. And it was always better when both daddies were there.

Kurt helped his sleepy husband to get out of the tub. "You really should stop playing hide and seek with Liam."

"Why?" Blaine asked snuggling in his husband's arms, the best spot in the world in his opinion.

"Because you always lose honey! And I always find you in weird positions". Blaine replied rubbing his head onto Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt have you seen his smile when he wins? Tell me one person who could resist!" Kurt could not dispute this argument. He helped his husband to get in their room and Blaine immediately laid on the bed.

"How was your day?" asked Blaine while Kurt sat on the bed regaining their favorite position-in each other's arms.

"Not too bad but I have an appointment with a client Friday next week for a wedding dress and I don't want to go." Kurt with an unhappy look that Blaine spotted immediately.

"You love creating wedding dresses! What's wrong with the client?"

"I do love that but I hate this woman! She's so arrogant and grumpy and rude and high-maintenance. I asked her if we could do the appointment in the morning because she lives in Woodside which is in Queens and I wanted to go home early but no! She said it was next Friday at 4 pm or nothing."

"Baby I thought the reason why you became a designer was to be challenged and to work with challenging clients"

"No! The reason why I became a designer is because I love creating clothes for people who _inspire_ me…like you "Kurt admitted kissing his husband's lips tenderly. Blaine wanted to deepen the kiss but they both heard Liam shouting that he was ready for his bedtime story.

After reading The Very Hungry Caterpillar for the hundredth time to their sleepy son they both kissed his little blond head, turned off the light - there were still bright stars glued to the ceiling- and went back to their room.

Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine were in pajamas, cuddling in bed. Blaine loved Kurt's skin. It was always sweet, white like porcelain and he liked that the only traces of color on his husband's skin were here because of his devastating lips.

"Blaine…we need to talk" Kurt said in a tone at once serious and anxious.

"About what?" Blaine asked suddenly worry.

"Liam's birthday…"

"Kurt I already told you! David's waterpark is perfectly safe and clean. He booked the entire day for Liam's birthday. We said it would be a surprise and we both took a day off so everything is gonna be al-right." Blaine placed his husband between his open legs so he could give him a back rub.

"No I trust you about this. Really I know Li will be thrilled and it's going to be fantastic like every year. I'm not worry about _that_ "

"Then what is it?"

"You know how every year after Liam's birthday we're sad and kind of depressed?"

"Yes" Blaine knew what he meant. Indeed he felt heartbroken at this time of the year.

"It's because we miss _him_ , Blaine. We miss Noah. It's natural, it's something we can't control but every year we're unable to enjoy our son's birthday properly because of this. And he's older now so I think he will notice this year. And it's not fair to Liam or to us.'

"But Kurt, Noah is out there! Somewhere! I know he is… I just _know_. And I won't stop missing him. I just can't. I know I should because for God's sake it's been five years but…"

"Baby I'm not asking you to not miss Noah anymore. He is still _our_ son, he'll always be." Kurt whispered tenderly, grabbing his husband's cheeks to dry the tears that had eventually sank.

"Then what are you asking for?" Blaine sniffed "M…move on?" Blaine said this last word as if it were an insult. Kurt bit his lip, struggling with his own sorrow. Blaine continued "They all say it gets better with time but it doesn't, you _know_ it doesn't. The pain is still here in my heart. Fresh as if it were yesterday. And I know it's in yours too. "

"I just want…" Kurt didn't know how to say this, God he didn't even _know_ what he wanted! "We have two sons. And one of them is right there, with us and even if I'll always miss and mourn Noah I think we need to move on for Liam's sake. It's not fair to him." Kurt repeated.

"I know I just…I need time to accept that…he may never come back. I thought I did but I didn't. I need time." Blaine said wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Take all the time you want sweetie. Just remember that we _need_ this even if it hurts."

They both lay under the covers, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest. Kurt has been Blaine's rock years since the day they met. He helped Blaine when he transferred to McKinley just to be with Kurt despite his fears of public schools. Kurt was there when Blaine got rock-slushied by the meerkat, almost losing one eye's sight. He was there when Blaine introduced him for the first time to his parents. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted from them, Kurt wiped away all of his tears and comforted him. He owed Kurt so much. That man who gave him a family with the New Directions, with Burt and Carole who loved him as a son and five years ago with Liam and…N…

"I don't know if I'll able to do this Kurt…" Blaine's heart ached. It was hard, _so_ hard but he knew he had to bury his son in his _heart_.

"Neither do I Blaine" Kurt ended the conversation and gave him a tender kiss. "We'll have to find out together. "

 ** _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_** _  
_ ** _But though you're still with me_** _  
_ ** _I've been alone all along_**

* * *

There you have it, thank you for reading it. Tell me what you think about it. The lyrics are from the song "My immortal" by Evanescence. Reviews are the best so don't quit the page without leaving a little message! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you guys will like it. If you find mistakes please let me know. Also I do NOT own Glee. Have a good read !

Friday came way too soon in Kurt's opinion. He was still trying to recover from Liam's birthday party that took place last Sunday. Why the hell did he accept to play in the slides with Liam and Blaine? Oh yeah because of their freaking puppy eyes. Over the years Blaine had taught the cute puppy trick to his son. It was the only weapon that could work with Kurt and Blaine knew that. Of course Kurt had been extremely annoyed with his husband until Liam started to use the puppy face to get something from Blaine. It obviously worked and when Blaine came to complain to his husband Kurt laughed really hard and Blaine pouted for an entire day making Kurt and Liam laugh.

Kurt was in the back room of his shop, watching Discovery Channel on their little TV while finishing to design a new dress for the next collection.

"And now on Discovery Channel here's a fabulous documentary on giant pandas…"

FLASHBACK

It was Monday evening and Blaine had a very boring day. Today was the auditions for the last musical he wrote and the director insisted that he should be present. Since Kurt had taken the day-off, he had no excuse but to go. Blaine was thus relieved to be back home. When he entered in the living room, he was quite surprised to find his husband watching Project Runway. Kurt only watched this show when he was upset and wanted to distract his mind. Kurt didn't even move to say hello to him. Blaine took off his coat and went immediately next to Kurt. He asked worried:

"Kurt? Honey what is going on?" Kurt eventually noticed his husband. Blaine knew instantly that his beautiful husband had cried." Were you crying? What's going on?"

"Yeah. It's just..." The stylist suddenly felt the urge to be in Blaine's arms. Blaine figured out quickly and hugged Kurt while asking him what happened.

"I was playing with Liam, we were talking about Finn and he asked if he would ever have a brother."

"Oh Kurt…What did you answer?

"I told him that I didn't know. He was very disappointed. It got me thinking. Maybe we should have… the Talk with him." Kurt whispered. Blaine was confused.

"Don't you think he's a little too young to talk about sex?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and could not help laughing.

"Blaine not THAT talk! God no! The other one! You know…about Noah and everything." Blaine looked at him, worried. Were they ready for this? Kurt continued

"I wanted to tell him this afternoon but we agreed two years ago that we would do this together when we felt ready and I'm not sure if I am but I know Liam is. What do you think?

"Well…I'm glad you waited for me and I agree, Liam is strong, he can understand and he needs to know the truth. But how are we supposed to reveal such a thing? He's still a little boy. It's such an awful story, I don't want him to be upset."

"Neither do I but we owe him the truth. I told him that we'll talk about this for his bedtime story." Blaine thought it was actually a good idea. But he still felt sad. Both he and Kurt were still struggling with their sorrow, they didn't want to put it on Liam's shoulders. But Blaine knew that Liam was tough. Tougher than me actually, Blaine thought. The dark-haired man knew that if they waited too long, Liam would resent them for not telling him the truth. They already told him about his birth mother, Callie when Liam asked them about his mom; they explained him how he was conceived and the little boy took it very well. Yes, Liam was ready for it. But Kurt and Blaine didn't know if they were ready for this talk.

The same night they were in Liam's bedroom, the three of us settled in the little bed. Liam was surrounded by his two dads waiting for his bedtime story. He loved when both of his dads read the story. However, he was surprised because none of his parents had a book in their hands.

"So Liam, I told you that we would talk about siblings with you tonight. We're going to tell you a story. But it's a particular story, pumpkin. See it's a little bit sad, not like the other stories we tell you. Are you sure you want to hear it? We can wait for another day and read The Little Mermaid…" Liam thought about it, while his dads were looking at him worried.

"Don't want sleep sad. Can I have both?"

Of course, we should have expected that, Blaine thought. Their son was very smart, sometimes too smart for his own parents. Blaine answered.

"Yes, you can have both tonight pumpkin. Daddy Kurt is going to start, are you well settled?" Liam had his parents on both sides and his kitten stuffed, Mr. Waffle, he was indeed settled. He nodded and Daddy Kurt started the story.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land there were two pandas who were very much in love. Those two pandas decided that they wanted a baby. A very nice giraffe offered to carry their baby since they could not have one by themselves. They worked very hard all together and finally the nice giraffe announced to the pandas that she was expecting two babies. The pandas were very happy and they took care of the nice giraffe for nine months and one day they all went to the hospital where the nice giraffe gave birth to their babies. The two pandas were so happy, they both took one baby panda in their arms. The hippo nurse asked the pandas to give their babies' names before she took them to a room to see if they were in good health. They named their pandas, Liam and Noah."

Liam reacted instantly "They named one of the baby like me?" Blaine smiled and answered.

"Yes they did. The sad part is coming soon, pumpkin do you still want to hear it?"

Liam nodded. Of course he wanted the rest of the story, one character was called Liam, just like him! Blaine took over, grabbing his husband's hand.

"Well, they went to see their families who were very happy for them and they went back to see their babies. But when they arrived at the nursery, Noah, one of the baby panda was gone."

"Where did he go?" Liam asked automatically.

"That's the sad part of the story, pumpkin. To this day Noah still has not been found. Somebody took him and never brought him back. We don't know where he went. The pandas searched everywhere. They looked everywhere in the jungle, across the land but no one had seen their baby."

"So what did the pandas do?"

"They cried, they cried a lot because they missed their baby panda very much. But they remembered that they still had one baby panda. So they raised him and gave him all their love even though they still missed their other son very much. The end."

Silence filled the room. Kurt and Blaine were watching their son who had a very worrying look on his face. Liam felt very sad for the two pandas. Who was so mean to take away a baby panda from his family? Then he looked at his dads who looked sad too. That's when the little blond-haired understood.

"Am I…the little panda Liam? And the other baby panda is my brother?"

"Yes, pumpkin. You're our little panda. This story is our story. Do you…maybe have some questions?" Kurt asked concerned. It was a lot to take for a five-year-old. The boy stayed silent for a moment. And then he asked

"Can I have The Little Mermaid now?"

Blaine and Kurt were a little surprised, they had expected a lot of questions. When they turned the light off after the second story and Kurt kissed his son on the forehead, Liam asked

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I hope that the baby panda will return to his home."

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Kurt turned the TV off. He couldn't watch a panda documentary without crying now.

He decided to wait 4 pm to close the store with his best friend and assistant director, Dean who was arguing with someone on the phone. And it was kind of funny.

"Alright you want to play bitchy? Fine by me! My fiancé is a freaking good lawyer and he's going to kick your ass! Alright see you at the meeting!

The young man hung up pretty annoyed if the red color on his cheeks was any indication. Kurt couldn't help but tease him.

"When will you stop threatening people with your "freaking good lawyer" of a fiancé?"

"When he'll stop being so good at his job and let's face it, it won't happen"

Kurt had to agree with him. Cameron, Blaine's best friend and Dean's fiancé was a very good lawyer. Cameron and Blaine had been friends since Dalton and Kurt met Dean at Parsons. He introduced the two men and it was love at first sight. Their love was as strong as Kurt and Blaine's. They had been a great help when they lost Noah. They were a perfect match despite their different personalities. Cam was a very calm and caring person. Dean on the other hand was impulsive and even more of a drama queen than Kurt. After college, the two stylists had decided to create their own brand. They had been partners ever since. Kurt and Blaine were thankful to have the couple in their lives.

"So who is suing you exactly?" Kurt asked bringing together all the fabrics and accessories he would need for his appointment. He was a little worried because his best friend was the kind of person who always exaggerated and acted before thinking.

"Do you remember Sandy Richmond?"

"The seller you fired when she refused two clients for being overweight?"

"Yes, her. Well guess what? She's suing me for unfair dismissal! But don't worry she wouldn't have a chance even if Cameron wasn't my lawyer."

"Good for you!" They closed the shop.

"Thank you. Hey are you done? Do you wanna have a drink at home? Cam will be there" said Dean after closing the shop. They both headed to their cars.

"I'd love to but unfortunately I am not done. I have the appointment with Miss Morris.

"The bitch from last week?

"That's the one." Kurt sighed opening his Navigator.

"Well good luck with that my friend!"

And boy did he needed luck to put up with this client.

First, it was really hard to make this woman look pretty. She had dull blond hair, she was too skinny to fit in her dress and she had a terrible fashion style-Kurt was not even sure he could call that "a style".

But the bigger problem was that she also had a horrible personality. She was grumpy, cold, and superficial and she barely looked at him when she talked to him. Kurt had dealt with difficult clients his whole career, he even dealt with models for God's sake but Evelyn Morris was just this kind of person you could not satisfy no matter how hard you try.

Kurt would be lying if he said he gave himself 100% in his work today. It was a warm day in October, the house was a little gloomy and poorly decorated and God knows how much wrong decorated houses gave Kurt headaches. He even had texted Dean while his client was preparing herself for fittings:

Kurt- 4:02p: m

Kill me now, I'm at the Dursley's house!

The answer of his business partner was immediate:

Dean-4:03

Don't forget to check the cupboard under the stairs then.

Kurt- 4:05

Haha. Very funny. They don't have one.

The walls were decorated with a dull yellow wallpaper and the house was clean but too clean and tidy for Kurt. Blaine and Kurt's apartment was always very clean of course but with a little mess that usually came from having children. He wondered if Evelyn had any kid while he was rearranging her wedding dress with multiple pins.

Kurt realized he didn't know Evelyn Morris very much. He just knew that she was engaged since five months with a realtor named Derek Smith and that she was born in Kansas. She had told him that she had left her house after graduation because she hated Kansas and her family. At 19 she had moved in the City and had never returned home.

Anyway, Kurt thought that if he tried to get to know Miss Morris a little better she would not seem so unpleasant to him- and it would make the time go faster because Kurt didn't want anything more than to go home to his family.

"So Evelyn…"

"Miss Morris, please!" she snapped.

"Alright Miss Morris, do you have any kids?"

"My fiancé has a son from a first marriage, Dylan. But we have lived together for two years and I think of him as my own child."

"How old is he?"

"Nine. He's brilliant. He has a lot of friends and he's very smart for his age. He has a strong character but what kid doesn't?" She laughed and Kurt swore it was the fakest laughter ever. "Being a parent is really hard but I think with a strong education you can do anything. Well, I assume you can't really understand Mr. Hummel" Kurt didn't even try to correct and remind her that his name was Hummel-Anderson "You don't have any kids, right?" She gave him a look at once haughty and scornful.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked while he added a ribbon at her waist, trying very hard to stay calm and not to push the pins in this bitch's skin. He was boiling on the inside.

"Aren't you a little gay?" she asked while squinting.

"I am fully gay and I have a five-year-old-son thank you very much." Kurt smiled. That shut her mouth for the rest of the appointment until she decided that she had a headache and that she was going to go rest in her bedroom. He did not have time to answer she was already upstairs. Meanwhile Miss Morris's stepson had settled in the leaving room to play video games. It was a chubby kid with dark hair and a grumpy face. Kurt wondered if the two people weren't actually related by blood because they both looked grouchy and cold.

There was a picture of the family on the wall of the main corridor that kurt hadn't seen when he arrived. The three of them were standing right in front of their house with a stern look like the family in the painting American Gothic. There was absolutely no joy in this picture, they looked like odd statues. The man, Mr. Smith looked very strict and confident. Kurt could never be friends with such people. They looked so creepy and cold. The opposite of Kurt's family actually. Liam and Blaine were the sunshine of his life: warm, sweet and compassionate. Looking at this picture Kurt realized how lucky he was to have them in his life.

Watching the sunset, Kurt decided it was time to leave. But after putting away all of his material, he wanted to freshen up. No way could he have a bad face while driving. Or at any time actually. He also needed to get his coat back. He hesitated before asking to Dylan, Miss Morris' stepson who was immersed in his video game

"I'm sorry but where is the bathroom please? I need to freshen up"

The child muttered without looking up "Next to the hallway closet."

Kurt didn't ask much, guessing it was the room next to the entrance he saw when he entered the house almost two hours ago. Kurt assumed his coat was in it but decided to go to the bathroom first.

Only after having fixed his hairstyle and washed his hands, Kurt noticed that his designer coat was hanging on a hook next to several other hooks. He wondered why these coats were not in the closet. Looking more closely at the room, he noticed that all the handbags, hats, and scarves, to make it short everything that was supposed to be in a hallway closet, were in the bathroom. This family is so weird, thought Kurt retrieving his coat and leaving the bathroom.

Kurt opened the front door of the house, not willing to go say goodbye to his client when his eyes fell on the hallway closet. Why can't they use it? Is it broken? He wondered, curious and intrigued. Now that he was thinking about it he remembered clearly Mrs. Morris saying when he arrived "Give me your coat, I'll put it in the closet". Did she intend to steal it? She looked like the kind of woman who would kill for a designer clothing. Driven by curiosity and hearing only the sound of the TV, Kurt closed the front door and decided to get a closer look at this closet. He didn't know what he expected by turning the handle but certainly not to find it locked. He tried again but the sound that came out of the closet gave him chills. It was a whine. A painful whine.

Oh my God there's a dog in there! The young designer was terrified. He heard the groan again and didn't understand how he was the only one hearing it. Yes, Miss Morris was upstairs, probably sleeping but the living room wasn't so far and Kurt knew the stepson was still playing video games.

He didn't know what to do. There was obviously a living creature in the closet and he simply couldn't leave without breaking it free. He was against all forms of violence against animals and there were countless laws that could incriminate this family if he could prove that they were holding an animal prisoner. He decided to free the poor thing before contacting Cameron who would be way more qualified for this. Kurt didn't think of himself as a superhero but there was no way he could protect those creepy people or leave an animal in danger.

Thankfully, his friend Puck taught him several ways to unlock a door and Kurt decided that the credit card technique would be more appropriate because he didn't want to alert anyone in the house. The operation took less than three minutes. It should have taken less but Kurt's hands were shaking. He was practically sure that what he was doing was illegal and Dylan or Miss Morris could arrive at any time but they didn't. They probably thought that he had left. Kurt pushed open the creaking door of the closet until it hit something. Kurt didn't know how he managed to not scream when he saw what was in it.

Oh dear Lord…thought the young man covering his mouth.


End file.
